


To Fulfill Our Promise

by Yuzacku



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Can be seen as platonic, Datastormshipping, Gen, LetsMakeYusakuSmile2019, M/M, Smilesaku2019, lazily written duels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzacku/pseuds/Yuzacku
Summary: Everything is over. The dust has settled. Peace has reached Link VRAINS, and their bright, open future has been realized.But there's still some unfinished business. Together, in a server consisting of an ever stretching field of flowers, Yusaku and Ryoken finish what they started before everything began.Written for Let's Make Yusaku Smile 2019!





	To Fulfill Our Promise

Playmaker panted in light of the damages he had just taken, his stamina holding out as he faced his opponent proudly; not backing down whatsoever. Once he felt like he had enough breath, he shot his hand forward and spoke with power in his chest. 

“With the damage I took, I activate my facedown card!” 

The green card shone with earnest, as lavender eyes read the card effect with just a quick scan. After the card’s explanation, a chuckle left Playmaker’s opponent. 

“So you’re trying to bring back your monsters as you minimize your damage,” he stated confidently. Playmaker did his best to refuse to show any emotion on his face that told his opponent otherwise, but still. 

His plan was as clear as day. 

“I won’t allow such a thing on my field!” Revolver bellowed with strength in his chest meant to rival Playmaker’s own. “My turn!! I draw!!” 

“AGH!! Oh no!! What’s he going to do?!” Spoke out the AI on the awaiting duelist’s disk as he stood against the small portion of the garden of alstroemerias. Ai didn’t have to wait long to find out just what was frightening him so terribly. 

“Playmaker.. your spell out on the field is quite a threat… if I was a simple beginner! I activate my own spell!!” 

The ignis screamed as the effect took hold and before they knew it — two, even three dragons stood tall on the field behind their mighty opponent. And yet, he didn’t stop there — with a few effects and another spell card, Playmaker was greeted to a harsh wind —

— And the spell that was his chance at a reversal was blown away and sparkles of light fell in Playmaker’s eyes. He snapped himself out of the wake of his card as the dark chuckle of Revolver filled their battlefield. 

“You’ve tried all you have, Playmaker. But you’re officially out of options!

“I’ll finish this! Borreload Dragon! Direct atta—!” 

“I was waiting for this!”

“—What?!” 

“I activate my continuous spell from the Graveyard!”

“You planned this far ahead?!” 

With his Life Points sliced in half, he used it as his inner strength, calling forth a monster from his grave. Revolver took a step back, as Playmaker with determination in his eyes, called upon another monster. And another. It was hard to tell if he was satisfied with his line up, or if he had no more Life Points to spare. Perhaps it was both. 

Yet, with so few Life Points remaining, he still stood tall as Revolver backed up further in light of Playmaker’s defense. A silence lingered in their flower field for a moment, as petals blew in the virtual wind of data material — a simple, light breeze around them — before Playmaker broke through it. 

“Do you continue your attack? Revolver?” 

“I—… no. I… end my turn.” 

Playmaker simply allowed a smile to come onto his face with a chuckle, as Ai stretched himself out in a bound without legs to get Playmaker’s attention out of the corner of his eye. 

“I—! I can’t believe you!! Planning that far ahead!!” 

His origin simply chuckled once more. “It’s alright. All I’m doing is following my instincts. The rhythm of this duel.” 

Ai let a gasp escape him, as Playmaker turned his gaze up to Revolver. “After all, I’m enjoying this. This was the duel we both desired for so long. A duel between us; embracing the strength found in our decks.” 

Playmaker’s words were not lost on Revolver; a smile shakily appearing on his face as he released his own enthused chuckle. 

“Impressive as always, Playmaker…! How fitting for our promised duel.” 

Playmaker couldn’t do anything else but agree. “Yeah!” 

“Now,” Ryoken spoke with pride, taking a strong step forward and shaking the flowers pooled at his feet, causing petals to float back into the air. “Come at me, Playmaker!” 

And Yusaku steadied his stance in front of his monsters, his smile unfading. “Prepare yourself, Revolver! Let’s go!

Cyberse Quantum Dragon! Attack Borreload Savage Dragon!!”


End file.
